1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light emitting diode (LED) die and an LED package incorporating the same, and particularly to an improved LED die having a broad and uniform light distribution and an LED package incorporating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LEDs are solid state-lighting emitting devices formed of semiconductors, which are more stable and reliable than other conventional light sources such as incandescent bulbs. Thus, LEDs are being widely used in various fields such as numeral/character displaying elements, signal lights, light sources for lighting and display devices.
However, a light emitting angle of a traditional LED die/package is less than 120 degrees. And a light distribution of LED die is mostly concentrated at the center while becomes gradually weaker towards the periphery, which results in an un-uniform light distribution.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an LED die and LED package incorporating the same which can overcome the described limitations.